


Shopping Buddy

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Pre-established friendship with GabrielWarnings: FluffEnjoy





	Shopping Buddy

Your hands swept through the racks, pausing to give a quick glance at a possible top to buy before looking at more. Hunting monsters made cloth shopping almost monthly, typically at a bargain store. There was faint music being played in the background as people lingered the store in search for a deal. You finally picked four shirts, two pairs of jeans, and new boots. Not a lot, but good enough.   
Walking up to the register with your heap of clothes you set them down grabbing your wallet to pay for them. You pulled out a fifty hoping that would be enough as you looked up to see the total, instead you found whiskey colored eyes staring at you. Your eyes lit up and a smile was plastered on your face.   
“Gabe.” You paused looking him over in his store uniform. “Been awhile buddy.”   
He popped a sucker into his mouth smiling at you. “Only a couple of months. You know Heaven can’t function without me.” You giggled at his remark before looking down at your heap of clothes.  
“Think you can give me a discount...of say free?” You wiggled your eyebrows.  
“Of course cupcake, but not these clothes. You need something better.” And with that he snapped his fingers and you both stood in a much fancier store with expensive clothings surrounding you. Before you could respond Gabriel was flying through the racks tossing things at you to try on. “This. Not this. Why on Earth did someone ever create this? Nope. Perfect. Lovely. Not bad.” You almost fell over with all the things you had in your arms and luckily you found a place to sit near the changing rooms. Gabriel joined you after a few more minutes of searching through the store with his arms full. Of course he could carry all that with his angel strength. He sat next to you on the leather couch plucking a slim red dress from the pile. “This one first my dear.” He gave you a wink shoving it in your face.  
Unsure of yourself, you grabbed it and went the dressing room to try it on. You came out looking stunning as Gabriel made you twirl around. It hugged your body in all the perfect ways and hid the areas you weren’t so comfortable about.   
“Beautiful.” Gabriel spoke making you blush a little.  
“Just not sure where I’d wear this to….” You wondered out loud.   
“Well…..I suppose I could...ask you to go out to dinner with me.” Gabriel sat with his hand propping up his head staring at you with bright eyes.   
“Wait. The great mighty archangel Gabriel is asking me out on a date?” You faked a shocked express, slightly smiling, trying to hide the blush on your face that you swore probably matched the dress.   
“If you don’t want to then….” Gabriel shifted uncomfortably on the couch hiding his face from you.  
“I was just messing with you.” You chuckled walking over to him and lifted his chin so you could see his face. “I’d love to go to a fancy restaurant with you.”   
“Oh, I was just thinking of like going to McDonalds or getting take out.” He joked. You punched him in the arm, he feigned pain and give you his puppy dog eyes. “Fine, fine.” He smiled up at you. “I’ll take you somewhere fancy and expensive.”  
“Just promise me that you won’t leave me to pay the bill. I don’t got much since I’m a hunter, you know.”   
Gabriel pretended to look hurt by your words. “Now what kind of gentleman would I be to leave the lady to pay the bill?”  
“You’ve done it before.”   
“Me?” He dramatically gasped. “Never my dear.”  
“Just don’t do it again.”   
“Okay.” He stood up and picked a blue top and some jeans. “Now go put these on.” You grabbed them from him and turned around to head back into the dressing room. Gabriel gave you a smack on the butt before you walked away with a blush engulfing your face.


End file.
